Running from death
by AkiraRyuu1
Summary: This is my first story, so I hope you like it ;My character, Akira, is running from her country. She ends up in Yuukos shop, and ends up traveling with the group. Rated M for possible future events and a bit of swearing.
1. Chapter 1

***~*This is my first fanfic, so I'd like to hear some pointers or some guidelines I could go by to help make this better in the future ^^ *~***

I just wanted to get away, you know?

I wanted to get away from everything.  
I wanted to run, and not look back.  
I didn't want to remember.  
I didn't want to be remembered.  
I didn't want to be known.  
I didn't want to be seen.  
I didn't want to see myself.  
I didn't want to be heard.  
I didn't want to be heard of.  
But guess what?  
Tough shit.

I passed out in front of a shop, a bit odd I'll give it that, but there was something a bit intriguing about it. I guess while I was running, I didn't notice i was being drawn to that place. All I remember before I passed out was seeing a rather tall boy with black hair, looking at me. I woke up maybe a few hours after that? I don't really know, and i dont really care.

I woke up on a futon. I open my eyes a bit and shift, and the first thing I hear is something yelling in my ear. " You're awake!" By reflex, I pull my arm back and hit it. It flew against the wall and whined. " W-Why would you hurt mokona?" I blink, my vision still hazy. After sitting up and rubbing my eyes, I look over at it again. I'm so damn confused. " Im sorry, you startled me... " The black, egg shaped, rabbit looking thing rubbed it's head.

" I-I'm sorry..." I sighed lightly, feeling a bit bad. It was really cute, I regretted hitting it. " You know, yelling into someones ear right when they wake up isn't a good form of saying hi..." I hear footsteps from behind a tinted screen door. I turn to it and it opens, revealing the tall boy with black hair. " You're that boy.." I looked at him and he nodded, sitting down by the futon. " Yes, I saw you walking outside of the shop. You looked lost, and I was going to help you find out where you were going. But, you collapsed before I could say anything, so I carried you inside." I looked at him, nodding.

The black rabbit thing jumped up infront of me. " You were coming to Yuuko and you passed out before you could get here!" I yawned, my thoughts still boy with the black hair blinked at my response, looking a bit confused himself. " You did come to see Yuuko, didn't you? that's the only reason why anyone comes here." I recognise the name. Where I come from, shes known as the Dimensional witch. I actually know her quite well, I had asked her to help me before, but that was before this kid was here.

Yuuko seems to enter the room at the mention of her name. " ah, hello again Akira. " I smile at the fact she remembered my name. " Hello, Yuuko." She smiles and sits beside the boy. " I'm sorry for the terrible service my manslave has given you." The boy looks a bit irritated at the comment, and looks at her. I just laugh, his face is funny looking. " Haha, that's alright. " I said, smiling.

Yuuko nodded, looking to the black rabbit thing. " These two are new to you, yes? " I nodded.  
" I dont know who they are.." Yuuko looks to the black rabbit. " That's mokona, he is a very special being that allows me to communicate with the other, white mokona. The other is put away, though. He isn't needed at the moment, but soon he will be." She looks to the black haired boy. " And this reckless idiot is Watanuki. He wanted to get some demons off his back -literally- so he came to my shop asking me for help." I giggled a bit. " Watanuki, as in April first?" Watanuki gets loud and looks more irritated than before. " More like you forced me into this place and bribed me to become your servant!" Yuuko smokes a pipe, then blows it out, closing her eyes. "Now calm down Watanuki, we have a guest."

Mokona laughed, and hopped in my lap. I pet the top of his head. " I'm sorry for hitting you earlier..." He shook his head. " No, im sorry for yelling in your ear." I pet his head and moved my hand over the blue gem. " Ah, it's alright." Yuuko smiled and tapped out the ashes of her pipe. She dismissed the two, and we spoke.

I'll make it short and sweet what happened after that. Basically, I told Yuuko what i wanted her help with. Though when she asked for compensation, I had nothing that was valuable to me, except maybe my sword and magic. She told me she had an idea, and the time would soon come when she would help me run away.

A few days after that, I had gotten new clothes. White shorts with a dark blood red tank top, a white tail coat lined with red, and black leather boots. I had a fanny pack strapped around my waist where I kept all of my things I needed, including things I shrunk down to size. I had my dual blades strapped to my belt, and fingerless battle gloves on. My long, dark red hair-more of a brown with red tint- was pulled up with a red ribbon.

Not too long after that, while i was helping Watanuki clean, the wind started to pick up, and i recognised the clothes Yuuko was wearing. This was obviously a special wish- A dimension traveling wish if you will- and she wanted me to be present when these happened. Though it was raining, I left the cleaning to Watanuki, and went to where she was. Yuuko turns to me as the wind gets rougher, and I stand next to her.

" Remember the bit of magic you know, and never forget it. You'll need it, especially now." I didn't know much about magic, all i could do was duplicate items and shrink them, and my best ability outside of objects is healing. I could also read peoples pasts, though I didn't need to do much of that. I nodded, looking forward as something seeps out of the sky, hitting the ground and dispersing, revealing three different men and one girl.

I look at all of them, finding their strengths by what they look like. A very tall man, Possibly over six feet, had a sword strapped to his side. _He looks a bit foreign, could be from japan judging that the sword is a katana_. The young boy, who was holding the young girl, had on a brown cloak and goggles. The cloak was a bit torn around the edges. _I have no idea where he and the young girl could have come from, I havent seen people dressed like this before_. I looked to the blond man, just a bit shorter than the tallest. I'm a bit surprised, he's looking at me and smiling, waving lightly. I smile a bit, then look to his cloak. It's long, white and fuzzy at the edges, with a blue pattern on it. He carried a staff as well, and he had on various other clothes under the cloak. _He probably came from somewhere cold, and he has strong magic too. i can sense it. _

I watch as the witch takes their compensation after they introduce themselves. The tallest mans sword; the blond mans tattoo; and... the young boys compensation hit me right in the heart. I felt so bad for him, that she'd never remember him no matter what. I felt like i was gonna cry, and I wanted to hug him. I was pulled away from my train of thought at the sound of my name.

" Akira. " Yuuko said, looking at me. " For your compensation you will go and help look for the memory feathers." I nodded, and looked back at the men, noticing all of them looking at me. Yuuko called the white mokona, and gave him to me. I smiled lightly at him, and she put her hand on my shoulder. " I can tell already there are trust issues within the group. Mainly you, Kurogane." He scoffed and raised his voice. " I'm not traveling with these idiots, I want to go back home to Japan! I don't even know them, short of names, and this bitch has a wepon! I don't trust her." I rolled my eyes lightly. The blond continued to smile, and looked to me as well as the young boy. Yuuko spoke again, ignoring the tall mans comment.

" Now, Akira is a very trustworthy person. Though of course, she needs to trust you as well. I know you have already introduced yourselves, but do so again." the young boy looked to me, then back to the girl worried. I shake my head. " We can do introductions later, it's alright. I want to go, and get her feather. The boy is worried, and I can trust him."

Yuuko smiles and nods, as I walk over to the group, staying between the blond and the young boy, that was now wearing a surprised look on his face. Yuuko starts the transportation, and speaks before we leave. " Fai, Kurogane, as far as where she came from and what shes been through, she is a lot like you both. Treat her well." I smile, as we were transported to a different world.

I can tell this is going to be fun, in the good and sarcastic way..

**Thanks for reading~! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2- Reading between lines

***~* Thank you for viewing my fanfic ^^ If you haven't read the past chapters, you can go back and read how I met the group and what happened before we were transported ^^ Or, you can read from here ^^ Arigatou~! *~***

.

.  
We arrive in a new world, though I wouldn't say it's much of a landing... we fall from the sky and hit the ground. I brace myself to hit the ground, but I feel that I have landed on something soft and warm. I look up, and see the blond smiling at me. He pats my head. "Now, we don't need our lovely guest to get hurt on the first run, do we?" I blush lightly and get off of him quickly. I turn to the others after I stand and brush off my shorts. After a little bit, the young boy wakes, then quickly finds the girl, holding her again.

Mokona hopped into the blonds arms. The young boy spoke, looking over at me." Thank you for allowing us to do the introductions later... I am worried about her, so i wanted to start as fast as possible.." I smile and walk over, patting his head. " Its alri-" I stop. I look over to the side to see the tallest holding his katana to my neck. " Ok, listen. I don't know who the hell you are, or where you came from. But just because that damn witch told me to trust you doesn't mean i will. " He spoke in a serious tone, it almost worried me that he might be up to something. I sigh and nod, moving his katana away. " I get it, big guy. " I glare at him lightly. " That also means I don't trust you off the bat either, and you aren't making a very good impression."

The young boy interrupts us with a comment. " What did i miss? do any of you know where we are?" The blond sits and, with the usual smile, answers. " To tell you the truth I don't know where we are. I can tell you one thing about it though, this place is nothing like what I left behind.." He looks to all of us. " What about you?" The tall man just scoffed. The blond chuckled lightly. " You know i havent seen you let go of that girl once since i met you." Mokona speaks in a kind of loud, high voice. "Mokona likes to be carried too!" I laugh, and me and the tall man silently dismiss the fight. The blond looks to me. " Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Fai." The young boy also looks to me. " I'm Syaoran." Fai smiles. " I suppose i already knew that but it's always nice to formally introduce ourselves. So, what do we call this sellom fellow in black?" The tall man looks to Fai. " You call me my name. Kurogane."

" Kurogane, huh... how about, Kurgie, or maybe Kuro-puu.." Mokona jumps up in excitement. It made me smile to see everyone happy, short of Kurogane. " Kuro-puu! Kuro-puu! Kuro-puu! Pick me up! pick me up!" He gets frustrated and yells at mokona. " I'm not gonna and its KUROGANE!" I look back to Syaoran, seeing him a bit more worried than before. " Whats wrong, Syaoran? " He looks to me. " Her skin is cold..." A boy interrupts us. " Hey! what're you doing? Get out of the street!" I look over. " huh?" He looks worried and his eyes are a bit odd-looking. " Oh no don't tell me you're not from around here! I guess i should have known by the clothes you're wearing..." Fai speaks up. " Oh no, we aren't. Great observation. " The boy tries to coax us out of the road, and Fai asks a question. "Before who starts what?" Then, a big guy- and i mean like a short fat guy - interrupts us.

Long story short, they attacked us with, i guess a form of magic, called Kudan. The man who fought for their side was names Shougo, and his kudan was the element water. Syaoran has fire. He also got a feather back for her during the battle, and it made me happy to see her get a memory back. I'm glad she was ok. A nice couple let us stay at a hotel they owned, the wife being a holder of strong siritual powers. Turns out, they owe Yuuko a favor. We also learned that mokonas eyes would get big when he sensed a feather. He sensed one around that shougo character Syaoran fought for like two seconds.

Kurogane crosses his arms, sitting on the floor like the rest of us with his legs crossed as well. In the middle of a conversation between Syaoran and Mokona, Kurogane interrupts. " Leave me out of this. Im going back home. That's my only goal. As far as me putting my neck on the line for you or helping you with your situation, don't count on it." I glare at him. " Well, either way you're stuck with us. I actually care about these kids.." Fai looks to me. " You havent known us for a day and you already care so much about Syaoran and Sakura... you're very compassionate. That's a nice trait to have, especially at the moment."

I smiled, and nodded. " Well, I can agree, but i think if even Kuro-ass was in some deep shit i'd try to help him out." He starts to yell at me but i look at him. " Or, well he wont need MY help, he can take care of him self~!" I say in a semi sarcastic voice. He shuts up, though i know he thought about saying something. Fai laughs a bit. " I see what you mean, you're a very kind person Aki. Ah, may I call you Aki? Or maybe some different nicknames?" I nodded, smiling lightly. " You can call me what you like. "

Kurogane raises his voice. " Oh, so you ask her if you can call her a nickname but you just off the bat call me one, huh?" me and Fai laugh lightly. I smile seeing that those two get along so well. " Calm down, aren't you oldest here? I thought you were more mature. Though, even if Fai did ask you and you refused, i know he'd just call you nicknames anyway. It's something new to him, and its fun for him." Fai blinks, surprised at me noticing his feelings that quickly. He then went back to wearing a smile. " Excellent observation, Miss Aki. "I smiled and then looked to Syaoran. " I'm sorry I couldnt be of much help before... " He shakes his head. " Ah, no its fine. "

I nod to myself and look right at Fai. I'm not sure why i looked to him in particular, though. "Can I ask you and the rest a serious question?" Kurogane looks over, not pleased. Fai nods, smiling still. Syaoran nods, looking to me. " What is it? " Syaoran asks, looking a bit worried. "I'm just asking and you don't have to accept it, ok?" I wait to hear kurogane fuss, but he doesn't. " Would you mind if I read your pasts..?" They all blinked in surprise. It stayed silent for a bit and Syaoran broke it. " You can read mine if you like. It doesn't matter much to me, what matters most is getting the princess' feathers back..." I smile. " You're such a sweet guy..." he blushed a bit. I take his hands and don't go too far back. Something is blocking me. I read the most important parts of his past, and smile.

" I can tell you love her, and I do feel sorry for her not being able to remember you.. but, even if she did forget you, just remember one thing. She fell in love with you too, and if you're still the same person you were that day on the rock when she snuck out to see you, she'll fall in love with you again." He smiled, nodding. " I'm going to go back a bit farther now, to see what happened before..." Fai looked a bit worried at me saying that, but I didn't take notice of it. I read his past, and something stops me in the middle.

I get shocked by a powerful magic as my eyes widen and I'm thrown away from him. I brace myself, but Fai catches me again. I feel a bit weak now, panting lightly. Syaoran looks worried. " I-Im sorry! did I do something?" Syaoran asks,worrying a bit too much. I shake my head, as Fai sets me down and lets me lean on him. " No, No it's alright... I just was reckless." I look to Kurogane, who has been quiet for a while now. I notice he is asleep, against the wall. I look up at Fai and blush, moving off of his chest, feeling a bit light-headed. " Thank you again, Fai. It feels like you're always catching me when I fall..." He smiles." well what can I say, I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

I looked to him, smiling and shaking my head a bit. " You and Syaoran are the first gentlemen I've seen or known in years... but, can I read your past..?" He blinks a bit, and it stays silent for a bit. He shakes his head. " No, I would like it if you didn't... at least not at the moment." I nod. "alright then."

Fai seems to have taken a fast liking to me. I guess that's good, and I can trust him. I don't have a choice, though. We're all kind of stuck together, and anything can happen at the moment.

I was right. Big mistake. Even going for a walk is lethal here. The big problem is, I walked alone.

.  
.

***~* I figured I'd write a continuation, since I'm getting ideas and I don't want to forget them ^^ Hope you liked, and I'd still appreciate your opinion whether it is good or bad ^^ Some pointers on things I could improve to make the story better running would be nice as well, anyway, Arigatou~! *~***


End file.
